


Game On!

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry Potter is a 10 year old boy who finds out that he suddenly has the power of Gamer. He is shocked that he is taking this so well but odd things have always happened around him so why should he be panicking or anything it wasn't like he could do anything about it.He decides this power is going to be his salvation but how did he get it and why was he chosen to posses it?What is Hogwarts? Why does he have to fix it?Harry's game is about to beginGAME ON!





	1. Chapter 1

Harry blinked at the screen in front of him.

**Quest Created.**

He pressed the arrow button on the blue screen. 

**Dudley wants breakfast.**

**Cook Dudley breakfast.**

**Reward: **

**10 xp**

**Reputation with Dursley's goes up.**

**Failure:**

**Beating**

Harry sighed and accepted the quest he got up and left his room and went downstairs. 

"BOY!" Petunia yelled. 

"I'm here." Harry said, entering the kitchen. 

He began cooking breakfast. 

**Cooking-1**

Harry was annoyed by the level. He was good at cooking. 

"Hurry up!" Dudley demanded. 

Harry didn't listen and just kept cooking. When he was done he set the table and began washing the dishes he'd used. 

**Dishwashing-1**

Was there a skill for everything?

He sighed to himself wishing he could have some the good smelling food as well. He went and got ready for school then finished cleaning up after breakfast.

**Reputation with Dursley's has gone up!**

**Vernon- Despised (99%)**

**Petunia- Despised (99%)**

**Dudley- Despised (99%)**

Harry just closed the screen by pushing the red 'X' and began his walk to school. 

He was small for a 10 year old. He had mess black hair that no one could tame. He had big emerald green eyes. He normally wore glasses but he'd woken this morning and found out that he didn't need them anymore. He loved that. He hated his glasses. When he got to the school he looked around the yard and found one of swings empty he sat on it and began to slowly swing. 

**Swinging-1**

He rolled his eyes and swung as he watched everyone greeting each other because Summer was over. 

**A skill has been created.**

**Observe-1**

**Your ability to get information on things and people.**

Harry began spamming it. He had noticed that he could see names, levels and titles above people's head when he'd entered the kitchen that morning. Sitting on the swing and staring at everyone it just confirmed that it wasn't a one off. He could still names, levels and titles. He shook his head trying to clear it but it didn't work he still saw it. What was going on with him? 

"There you are." Petunia snapped grabbing Harry and pulling him off as Dudley ran to greet his friends. "Now then about school......." 

"I can't do better than Dudley." Harry quoted. 

Petunia frowned down at her nephew he could hear the depression in her voice. 

"If you bring home at least a C on any of your review tests today you will be fed dinner." She spat she didn't agree with this but the school had been complaining about the boy's grades not just Harry's but Dudley's as well. She'd made a deal with Dudley on the way to school. "Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said, diligently not believing it for a second but at least he didn't have to act stupid anymore.

**A quest has been created.**

**C!**

**Get C or higher on all your Review tests today!**

**Reward: **

**Dinner**

**Failure:**

**No dinner. **

**Beating.**

**No more school.**

Harry flinched at that but accepted the quest. He quickly found his way to his classroom and sat down. He noticed his teacher look up at him and cock his eyebrow. Harry took a seat in the back of the classroom next to the window and pulled a math book out of his backpack. It was Dudley's from the year before and had never been used. He got pencil and began trying to solve the problems. They were easy for him because he'd studied to make sure that he could do bad on tests. 

**Calculation-1**

**Math-1**

He ignored the skills and kept working. 

**For solving five math problems in a row, +1 WIS.**

He kept working ignoring everything until classes began he then put the Math book away and focused on class. He sighed to himself. His first review was Science. He pulled it to him and flipped it over when he was told to start. He wrote his name and read the first question. 

**Reading-1**

Harry frowned hard but he knew the answer so he quickly wrote it. 

**Handwriting-1**

**Science-1**

These screens were annoying him. He was shocked to find that he knew the answers to every question on the test. How had that happened? Had he really studied that hard so he could fail? He hadn't thought he had. He finished his test but didn't turn it over he stared out the window instead wondering what he could do with this power of his. He noted that Dudley, who was sitting next to him, was copying everything he'd written on his test. That was why Harry hadn't turned it over. Dudley wouldn't know if the answers were right or not but he wouldn't care either if he got a bad grade he'd just blame Harry. 

_' So how do I see how much WIS I have?'_ Harry wondered. _' Wait, WIS wasn't that one of the stats from Dudley's latest RPG game? Right he had a Stat screen so he could see them. So lets try......'_

"Stats." Harry muttered under his breath. 

Sure enough a screen appeared in front of him. He was shocked that had worked?

**Harry Potter**

**Title: Boy/Freak**

**Age: 10**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 100/100**

**STR: 5**

**VIT: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 6**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 0**

Harry was not pleased. He watched the teacher gather the test papers. Dudley didn't seem to want to give his up and Harry could see why he'd only been able to copy half the answers it looked like he was trying one on his own though.

**For getting a perfect score on your Science Test, +1 INT**

Harry hid his shock. He'd gotten a perfect score and he'd gained a point in INT. He needed to find out what those stats did. 

**A quest has been created!**

**Stats!**

**Find someone who likes Video Games and have them explain Stats to you!**

**Reward:**

**100 exp**

**Knowledge**

**Failure: **

**You don't know crap.**

Well there really wasn't any bad side to that so he expected besides the exp was good. 

He watched Dudley staring at a girl that was sitting in front of Harry. Did Dudley like her? He observed her. 

**Sara Smythe**

**Title: Jr. Gaming Champ**

**Age: 9 1/2**

**Level: 3**

He could ask her he guessed but then Dudley would get upset with him. He began making plans in his mind. Their next test was handed out and Harry set to work frowning over the test. He got that annoying skill thing again. He rubbed his head as worked his way through his test. He only got stuck on one question and it was the extra credit question so he wasn't worried about it but he finally worked it out and left his test where Dudley could copy though Dudley seemed to be trying on his own. He only copied four of Harry's answers well those and the five extra credit questions. 

**For getting a perfect score on your test, +1 INT.**

Harry was glad when lunch came his head was pounding from straining his brain and hunger. He slowly ate his lunch then decided to go to the library. But got distracted when he saw Dudley following Sara Smythe. He sighed and followed. He could tell Dudley and his friends were shocked when Harry pulled Dudley close to where Sara was standing with her friends. 

"Listen I'm about to make you look really cool in front of Sara Smythe so just answer my questions." Harry hissed at Dudley and his boys. "Don't worry you know the answers." 

Dudley didn't believe him. 

"Hey, Dud, you play that new RPG that came out don't you?" Harry asked a little too loud making sure that Sara could hear them and they all noticed that she instantly turned to listen. "Can you tell me what stats are." So Dudley did shocked that his cousin was indeed asking questions that he knew the answers too. "and how would you go about training those stats anyhow?" 

"Well, for STR or Strength you lift things, or work out. VIT or Vitality trains best if you like run or work out. DEX or Dexterity trains by running or jumping or dodging. INT or Intelligence trains by reading books. WIS or Wisdom trains by thinking really hard and solving problems. As for LUK or Luck there really isn't a way to train that one." 

"So what does LUK do anyway?" 

"It effects everything." Dudley explained, patiently how was this helping him with Sare Smythe. "From what drops you get in fights, to events that happen around you, stuff like that. "

" and what is HP?" 

"That's your life if you reach 0 you die." Dudley said. "MP is Magic Power or Mana depending who you ask."

Harry nodded okay that all made sense. 

"Okay, thanks for helping out a loser like me, Dud, I just couldn't figure it all out." Harry said, and walked off. 

Sure enough Sara walked over to Dudley and began talking about the game. 

Harry smirked to himself. He should have completed a quest. Getting a girl to talk to Dudley willingly Reward: 200 exp 10 pounds' he laughed to himself. 

**Quest complete! **

**Stats!**

**Reward: **

**100 exp**

**Level up!**

Harry nodded to himself now he was level 2. That was good. He sighed to himself and went to the library. He searched the shelves and found some books he wanted to read and checked them out. 

_'Wait where am I going to put these?' Harry chewed his lip._

He put them in his backpack and went to find Dudley and Sara again. He stuck to the shadows listening to Dudley complain about the limited Inventory and how he'd had to sell several things that he'd wanted to keep because he'd gotten other things he'd wanted to keep and store in there. Sara had giggled and told him about a trunk that lied in his house and how that was a place he could store other stuff but agreed with his view on the limited inventory.

**Stealth-1**

**Spying-1**

"Inventory." Harry muttered and was shocked by the screen that appeared. It was empty except for squares. Another side of the screen had a picture of himself and boxes that had his clothes and backpack in them. Listening to Dudley and Sara he surmised that this called an Equip Screen. He quickly put his books in his inventory. He continued to listen them and found out about a Skill screen, skills and levels. He got a good amount of information from listening to them. "Skills." 

He nodded as he looked over it on the way back to class. He had two he didn't remember getting. Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body. He read what they did and thought the second one was going to come in handy when his uncle got made at him and the first one was probably why he wasn't freaking out right now.

* * *

When school ended Harry was happy with his progress for the day. He met his aunt by the gate with his tests and she took them and Dudley's and they walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't mean to do better than Dudley." Harry told his uncle when the man got home from work. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" 

Vernon cocked his eye at the boy and looked at his wife. 

"I told the boy if he got C's or better on his reviews today that we'd feed him." Petunia explained. "He got all perfect scores." She was shocked she hadn't thought the boy was that smart. "I told Dudley that if he got C's or better on his tests we'd take him to the toy and ice cream stores today. " she was suddenly smiling. "He got C's, Vernon. C's!" she showed him Dudley's tests. 

Harry was shocked when he saw Dudley's tests they were all in Dudley's own words which was great because no one could accuse Dudley of cheating that way and Harry could see the few on each test that Dudley actually did on his own. He'd gotten them all right well all but one but still it was better than Harry had expected. 

"Dad, guess what." Dudley said, waddling into the room. "The Freak got this girl I like to actually talk to me!" 

Harry hadn't expected that. Vernon and Petunia were shocked to. 

"Did he now?" Vernon said, slowly, "and how did he do that?" 

"He somehow knew that she liked the same game I do and he asked me questions about it where she could hear then she came over and talked to me about it all recess." Dudley said, happily, "We're going to meet up on the server tonight and play together! She's going to play with me because of the Freak!" 

He looked very pleased. 

Harry was shocked he was being forced into the car to go to the toy store. He dodged under his uncles arm but the man grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"If you want to get me something to say thanks just get me a torch for my room." Harry finally said. He didn't want to go out in public with them last time they'd left him behind. "It gets dark in there." 

"Go in." Vernon grunted with a nod. 

Harry fled in relief into the house and gently shut the door with a sigh.

* * *

"The Freak isn't coming?" Dudley asked, once they were out of the drive way. 

"He asked for something to be picked up. " Vernon grunted. 

Petunia pressed her lips. Of course he did. 

"He wants a torch for his room." Vernon sounded confused. 

Petunia was confused too. He hadn't asked for extra blankets or a pillow or toys but a torch? What was wrong with that boy?

* * *

Harry sat in his room the Cupboard Under the Stairs and pulled a book out of his inventory. His door was open so he could see. He opened the book only for a screen to appear. 

**Reputation System:**

**Vernon- Despised (98%)**

**Petunia- Despised (90%)**

**Dudley- Despised (50%)**

"Wow, I really did good with helping Dudley today." Harry said, out loud. "I got 49% progress with him." He closed the screen and another opened. "What's this?" 

**Time to repair Hogwarts. **

**Hogwarts is an ancient school that has fallen into disrepair as the Headmaster's eventually quit spending the repair budget on the school. You now have control of the Repair Budget and control the repairs of the school. **

**Hogwarts is a Magic School and will use Money and Magic to repair. **

**All the students complain about the plumbing and the toilets overflowing so lets start with repairing the pipes.**

Harry was shocked a Magic School but he'd always been told that Magic didn't exist that it wasn't real. He shrugged and looked at the over view of the castle and grounds it looked amazing. He pressed the flashing zoom in button and eventually got to where he could see the pipes in the dungeons. He chose the flashing pipe. He chose Money and Magic then Repair. He got a countdown timer and he closed the screen and settled in to read his book. It was one he'd really wanted to read for a long time now. He was really into it and had gained some levels on Reading by the time the Dursley's came home and found him laying on his mattress on the floor on his stomach reading. 

"Where'd you get that?!" Petunia demanded. 

"The school let me check it out." Harry said, quickly. "I'm sorry was I supposed to make dinner?" 

They hadn't told him to make dinner.

Vernon grunted and tossed him a to go container, a torch and batteries. 

Harry beamed. 

"Thank you! Oh, thank you!" Harry cheered. "It's just what I wanted!" 

Vernon merely shut the door to the cupboard. 

Harry quickly opened the food container to see half eaten spaghetti. This had to be his aunts left overs. There was a plastic fork inside so he began eating slowly. He left some for breakfast the next morning by putting it in his inventory. He quickly opened the torch and turned it on. The light was bright in his small room. He put the batteries in his Inventory as well and laid back down to finish his book. After that he settled in to do some Math problems in Dudley's old book he'd leave his book for when the teacher told him to work in it. After awhile and another **+1 WIS** after twenty problems solved. He went back to reading another book he'd checked out.

* * *

Harry mused that he should have asked for a cheap watch or something. He slipped out of his room. The house was dark and there was only snoring from upstairs. He went to the kitchen as he always did when he snuck out of his room. He got some water and drank it. He found some water bottles that hadn't been put in the fridge they'd been sitting there for a month. He opened the case and put all of them in his Inventory and threw the case away. He slid outside into the cooling night of September. He took a few lung fulls of breathe. Okay what could he do with this ability of his? Well, if it was like Dudley's game he was going to need a weapon of some sort. He found some string laying the yard and picked it up. He found a long stick and a sharp flat rock he stared at the three items for a bit. Then decided to copy the cave men. He used the string to secure the flat sharp rock to the stick. 

**Crafting-1**

**Crafting Recipe created!**

**Spear-1**

Harry nodded to himself he doubted it would do him much good but hey. At least he'd made himself a weapon. He was shocked when he turned around and found a book on the outside table. He walked over to it. That hadn't been there before. He picked it up. 

**Would you like to learn Illusion Barrier?**

Harry cocked his eyebrow but pressed yes. He was shocked when the book glew and vanished. He grabbed his head as the information that had been in the book suddenly filled his head. When he finally recovered he held his hands up and tried to push his magic into them to create a barrier. He imagined the place appearing around the yard. 

**Instant Dungeon or ID Create has been created!**

**ID Create-1**

"Wow, it worked!" Harry cried looking around the yard. There was no sound or lights from any of the houses or anything. Then he saw something. A blue slime that was on the ground nearby and moving around. He pulled his spear out and walked over. He poked it with his spear and was shocked to see it's health points fall. He jumped back as slime lashed out at him in a sharp point and just managed to keep his feet. He watched it reform. This time when he attacked he used all of his STR when he stabbed it. 

**Spear Mastery-1**

He quickly jumped back to avoid getting hurt again. He continued like this until it was defeated. 

"Wow, it's really like one of Dudley's games." He thought out loud. "There's another one." 

He quickly engaged it in combat and realized that it had the same attack pattern as the other one. 

**Observe-5**

"What did I get that one level from noticing the pattern?" He wondered, dodging again and stabbing for all he was worth. 

**+1 STR**

**+1 VIT**

**+1 DEX**

"Wait, I can gain stats this way?" He cried. "Alright time to train." 

So he spent the next few hours killing Slimes. They weren't giving him much exp at all only 20 per kill. So he was annoyed but he was getting good Stat points and even Mastery levels so he decided that it was worth it. His spear finally broke so he held his hands up and broke the ID. 

**ID Escape-1**

He quickly put his hands on the spear pieces. 

"**_Craft!_**" 

Sure enough a spear formed again. He put it in his Inventory and went inside. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for him to start breakfast so he did. By the time he was finished the Dursley's were in the kitchen. He'd gotten the cooking quest again today. 

**Cooking-2**

He was glad to see the level increase he really was. He washed dishes as his family pigged out. Then cleaned up after them and washed dishes again. 

**Dishwashing-2**

"Pet, tell the school that the boy will be late today." Vernon said, "I noticed Dudley's room is a mess and I want to punish him for not cleaning it." 

"Of course, dear." Petunia said, and rushed Dudley from the house.

* * *

Harry was actually glad for his Gamer's Mind right now. His uncle had taken him to Dudley's second bedroom and Harry knew what was going to happen. His uncle tied him down and forced himself inside him. This wasn't the first time uncle Vernon had raped him and it wouldn't be the last. Harry normally cried and begged for his uncle not to but with Gamer's Mind he couldn't freak out like he normally did. He just let it happen and didn't make a sound. When it was over Harry was allowed to clean himself and was given another outfit of Dudley's hand me downs to wear. Vernon then drove him to school and checked him in at the office. 

Harry quickly made his way to class and handed his teacher the note, then took his seat. He'd missed the first lesson of the day. He quickly set to work on the rest of classes. With Gamer's Mind he was calm and the normal guilt and disgust and self-hatred wasn't there. He looked at the screen and pressed the skill. 

**Immune to psychological effects.**

stood out at him. This was why he was so calm. This was why what happened this morning didn't bother him. He was grateful. He could see the usefulness of this skill.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry got his Repair Hogwarts alert at lunch time. He quickly did as it told him and headed for the library only for Dudley to grab him. The librarian cocked an eyebrow at the two. 

"I read these and would like to return them." Harry said, handing the books over. 

"You read both of these in one night?" she asked. 

"Oh, yes, they were so good that I couldn't put them down. I stayed up most of the night reading them." Harry said, "May I get some more?" 

"Of course, dear." she said. She pulled a book out of her return pile. "How about you try reading this one next." 

Harry checked it out and slid it into his backpack and allowed Dudley to pull him out the playground. He understood what was going on when he saw Sara Smythe talking to another boy about a Game. 

**Quest Created!**

**Get Sara to talk to Dudley.**

**Reward: **

**10 exp**

**Rep with Dudley**

**Failure: **

**Harry Hunting.**

"So, Dud." Harry said, a little loud. "I have some more questions about that game." 

Piers, Gorden, Malcolm, and Dennis exchanged looks. 

"Oh?" Dudley asked, acting as if his cousin were annoying him. "About what?" 

"What Stats do I raise?" Harry asked, and he really wanted to know. 

"That depends on that kind of character you want to be." Dudley stated wondering how his cousin came up with these questions. 

"What do you mean?" Harry wondered. 

"Well, say you want to be a warrior. You'd focus mostly on STR. If you want to be a Paladin you'd focus mostly on STR and VIT. If you wanted to be Thief you'd focus on DEX so that you could be fast. If you want to be a Mage you'd focus on INT and WIS and like I said LUK effects everything so it's always best to dump points in there." 

"Dudley's right." Sara said, coming over. "It totally depends on what character you want to create. I rely on Magic so I focus on INT and WIS. Dudley is a Thief so he focuses on DEX with a little STR for when he gets caught." 

Dudley blushed a bit he'd gotten caught four times last night in game but he'd been able to win the fights rather easily. 

"I see so lets say that right now I'm using a spear to fight but later on I might want to use Magic is there a way to reset points?" Harry wondered. 

"That's a hard one." Dudley frowned. "I don't think there is." 

Sara and Dudley began discussing what they knew about the game while Harry sat on a bench and pulled out his book. 

"What's going on with you and Dudley?" Dennis hissed sitting next to him. 

"I trying to help him get Sara Smythe to be his girlfriend." Harry hissed at Dudley's Gang. "He likes her and she likes games."

"Oh." all four said, nodding their heads. 

Harry wondered if they actually understood what he was saying. He focused on his book.

* * *

He stood and watched Harry reading a book. Did the boy like reading? He had little to no information on the boy. That wasn't shocking of course after all he'd been living in Azkaban for the past nine years. He had broken out and had made his way here it had taken him months to get here but here he was.

He looked so much like James but those eyes were Lily's. He wondered if Harry would like him. He wondered how he would approach the boy. He'd seen the muggles treated Harry and he hated it but what could he do about it? There was a year before Harry went off to Hogwarts he could help him get ready it would take a little time though. He didn't want to leave Harry right now but he need to get supplies. With one last look at the boy he ran off at top speed.

* * *

Harry sighed as he walked home from school his nose still in the book that the woman in the library had given him to read. When he arrived he was shocked to see that Dudley was already home. 

"Another book?" Petunia snipped. 

"The Librarian told him to read it." Dudley reported looking up from his after school snack. "Sara and I had a very good talk today too!" 

"That's good, dear." Petunia smiled. "Tell me all about it. Boy, go clean Dudley's room!" 

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said and headed upstairs. He put his book in his inventory and began cleaning Dudley's room. He smirked when he found some money he decided to steal it so he put it in his Inventory after making sure no one was watching. 

**Stealing-1**

He rolled his eyes and kept cleaning everytime he found money he stole it. He couldn't believe that Dudley forgot about all this money. He found some matches and lighter and put them in his inventory. He found some firecrackers too and stole them. He continued stealing as he cleaned but only took what he knew that Dudley would not miss. When he was done he turned to see uncle Vernon coming into the doorway. 

"What are you doing in here, boy?" Vernon barked he was red in the face. It was clear to even a small boy like Harry that his uncle had been drinking. "answer me, boy!" 

"Aunt Petunia told me to clean Dudley's room, Uncle." Harry said, as his uncle grabbed his arm roughly and threw him into the second bedroom. "Please, Uncle, I have homework." 

Vernon shut and locked the door. He began beating the boy with everything he had then shoved his penis into the boy's small ass. It always felt so good to be inside the little shit. This was all the boy was good for after all. He pounded into his nephew as fast and hard as he could. It didn't take him but two thrusts to fill that ass with his seed. He pulled out and dressed himself he began kicking the freak in the stomach yelling at him to get dressed and get down to his room. 

Harry tried to breathe as he lay in his cupboard. He opened the stat screen to see he only had 2 HP left. Maybe that was why he felt so bad? He slipped off to sleep when he woke up he was shocked to find that he was fully healed. He looked at his stat page to see that he had full health so when his HP was full all his injuries would heal? That was great. He slipped out of his room and knew it was safe. He slipped into the kitchen he finished his to go food and threw the container away. He went outside and found Dudley's old baby pool and got the hose. He got naked and began washing himself with the hose in the pool. He got all of his uncles stuff outside of himself.

* * *

He was pissed to see Harry cleaning in a pool and even more pissed to see Harry trying to clean inside of him and the semen come out. So the fat whale was molesting Harry? He had to get Harry out of here not just teach him about their world but how was he going to do that? Lily had wanted Harry to have both a magical and Muggle upbringing. So he couldn't remove the boy from the Muggle world altogether. He would honor Lily's wishes. How was he going to do this?

* * *

"Hello?" Harry said, after getting dried off and dressed. He had noticed movement. He walked over to where he was seeing a name above something's head. "Hello? Are you there?" 

**Sirius Black  
** Title: Padfoot  
Level: ? 

Harry stared at the big dog who was hiding in the bushes. 

"Hi, there." Harry petted the dog's head. "I'm Harry. Do you want to go on a walk with me?" 

Padfoot nodded and nuzzled Harry. They began walking down the block. 

"I wish I had some food for you but I don't." Harry told the dog beside him. "I don't have any to feed myself." 

This made Padfoot angry but he whimpered instead.

"It's okay. I got my hands on some money." Harry told the dog. When they reached the house again Harry went to Dudley's old tree house. There was a staircase up into the treehouse so Padfoot followed Harry up and inside. "We'll be safe here for now. Dudley doesn't use this place anymore. I wish I could make this place invisible so that everyone couldn't see it and maybe another spell to make everyone forget it was here. I'd be safe here then. We could live here and I would not have to put up with my family." 

Padfoot thought that was a great idea. He'd be sure to do that as soon as Harry was asleep. He watched as Harry pulled a crib mattress out of nowhere and put it on the floor followed by an old blue baby blanket. Harry then laid down and went to sleep. As soon as he was sure that Harry was asleep he transformed back into Sirius Black and went about casting the spells on the place. He wrote a note to Harry and left it on the table with a book and school supplies. He was glad that the Goblins didn't care if he was wanted or not and had allowed him to get some gold out of his vault. He left to get food for Harry he was sure he could find enough for both of them. When he returned he set the food on the table and added to his note. He then transformed back into Padfoot. 

When Harry woke up he was shocked to see food on the table his stomach growled. He didn't have to cook it because it was already cooked. Though it looked burnt he didn't care. He split it up for him and Padfoot then ate while reading the note on the table. 

"Cool a real magic book." Harry said with a smile. "This could be fun. " he heard his aunt and uncle yelling for him as he and Padfoot left the treehouse. 

**Stealth-2**

He and Padfoot made it out of the yard and began walking towards the school. Harry's nose was buried in the library book. He'd forgotten to read it again after everything that had happened last night but was deadset on finishing it before lunch so that he could impress the librarian and maybe get some harder books to read. This was a good book. When he got to the school he sat on a swing and began moving back and forth as he read. He didn't notice Padfoot was laying beside him on the ground until a teacher came up and said something. 

Harry looked to his side and blinked down at the dog. 

"This is Padfoot, sir." Harry told the teacher. "He's a stray dog who likes to hang out with me. He wont hurt anyone I promise." 

The teachers all frowned at each other. 

"Are you enjoying that book?" the librarian asked, pleased with the progress the boy had made. 

"Oh, yes." Harry said. "I think I wish to read more on this subject." 

The librarian squealed happily and rushed to see if they had anymore books on the subject maybe if they didn't she would write him out a list of books to pick up at the public library.


	4. Chapter 4

"Padfoot, do you know the way to the Public library?" Harry wondered a list in hand. Padfoot shook his head no. "Huh? Let go find the librarian then." 

They quickly located the woman. 

"Ma'am." Harry said, and she moved away from Padfoot. "Where is the local library? We've never been. Don't worry Padfoot wont bight." 

"Er well I'll take you but you have to know that they don't let animals in the library, dear." she said. 

"Oh, if I give them this list can they find the books for me?" Harry wondered. "I can't leave Padfoot on his own for long. He doesn't have his collar or tags yet. What if the animal control is called or the dog catcher comes?" 

The woman smiled it was clear that the small boy really cared about the dog. 

"I'll help you." She promised. "Now you listen here Padfoot." she told the dog as they walked out to her car. "There will be no using the bathroom in my car. Go before you get in." 

Padfoot found this funny but did as told then got in the backseat with Harry. He knew this woman wouldn't do anything to Harry because he was here and he was going to stay with Harry from now on. Wherever Harry went he was going to go. When they arrived the librarian took Padfoot in with them. She had them wait by the door then went to the desk. 

"He's a student at my school. He's very special." she said softly."He's a bright boy but everyone thinks he's really stupid." 

She kept talking until the librarians allowed Padfoot in. 

"He'll be very good and not go to the bathroom or destroy anything." Harry swore. "I've never been here before but I would like some books. I love to read. How do I go about that, please?" 

He soon had a library card that he was marveling over. He began searching for the books on his list and when he found them he quickly took them back to the desk. Padfoot followed him everywhere. 

"How long do I get to keep these?" Harry asked. 

"Two weeks, dear. I'm afraid your ride left can you get home?" 

"Yes, we'll be fine we're actually closer to home than I thought." Harry beamed. Then looked at Padfoot. "I get to keep these for a whole two weeks! Isn't that great!" Padfoot barked. "Okay, lets go home now." he looked back at the librarian. "I'll be back in a week." 

"No, honey, two weeks." 

"Come on , Padfoot." 

"He checked out the Odyssey, the Iliad, For Whom the Bell Tolls, and The Art of War." the librarian told her friend. "There is no way he'll read those all in just two weeks let alone one." 

"Jane did say he was special." her friend said, "Maybe he's one of those misunderstood genius types with a personality disorder or something. He talks to his dog like a person." 

"I talk to my cat the same way." the first librarian laughed. "But it's funny I feel like I've seen him before. Like I know him."

* * *

Harry put three out of four books in his inventory and started to read the Odyssey. 

Padfoot diligently followed along with Harry keeping him out of traffic. They passed several police at the house next to Harry's. The entire neighborhood watched as he pulled Harry back from the street just in time a car sped past. Harry continued walking with his head in the book. 

"There he is!" one neighbor cried. "That's the trouble boy from #4." 

Harry didn't respond just kept reading. Padfoot sat at his side. 

"There you are!" Petunia snapped and grabbed Harry's arm roughly. "Again with the books?!" Petunia frowned at her nephew. "Where were you this morning?" 

"Padfoot and I are going to the treehouse, Auntie. We like it in there." Harry said, trying to pull away. "My librarian told me to read this, Auntie. It's school stuff." he tried to get free again. "Auntie, you're hurting me. Please let go, Padfoot and I want to go to the treehouse now." he pulled on his arm. "Auntie, let go! Let go! You're hurting me! STOP! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" 

A cop rushed over and made Petunia let go another was holding Padfoot back from attacking.

"Padfoot." Harry said, and tapped his leg. Padfoot calmed down instantly and the police officer let him go to Harry's side. "Come on, Padfoot we have to study, do our homework and read. What a fun night." 

Padfoot failed to see the fun in all of that but he would do anything if it was for Harry. The officers followed Harry and Padfoot to the tree and watched them climb into the treehouse.

* * *

Harry had spent time on his homework and studying and had read some more. He and Padfoot had enjoyed the dinner that had been on the table and now Harry was outside. Harry created an Instant Dungeon and pulled his spear out. 

"Stay back, Padfoot after this we'll go for a nice walk." Harry said, and patted Padfoots head. "I'll be fine these things are easy to beat." 

So Harry went about fighting Slimes for a few hours and Sirius watched in interest. He'd known Lily had powers outside of her magic and he had always wondered if Harry would inherit them it had worried them all it appeared as he watched his Godson fighting that those fears were well founded. He sat there and tried to think of how he was going to handle this. He barked happily when Harry returned to him saying he was done then watched as Harry repaired his spear and broke whatever barrier that had been holding them there. 

"Okay, lets go for a walk now." Harry said. They'd just gotten to the garden wall when Padfoot pulled Harry down and they saw an oddly dressed man. "His information says that he is Albus Dumbledore. I'll Observe him." 

**Albus Dumbledore  
Title: Cheif Mugwamp, Headmaster, Cheif Warlock  
Level: ???  
Albus Dumbledore is known as the Greatest Sorcerer of the modern age. He is said to be the most powerful man alive.  
Annoyed that Petunia Dursley once again showed Harry's abuse in public. Here to erase memories of thos who saw.**

"It says he knows that my family is hurting me." Harry whispered to Padfoot. "It says he's erasing memories. I've got a bad feeling come on lets hide in the treehouse." 

Padfoot agreed and quickly followed Harry. They were soon shut inside and staring out the window watching Dumbleore the best they could. Finally Dumbledore came to the Dursley's house. Harry hid a bit. 

"I hope they don't tell him that we're up here." Harry whispered. 

But Dumbledore didn't go in just spoke to Petunia and Vernon in the yard about being more careful that Harry's abuse not get out then he left. 

When they were sure he was gone they went for a run not a walk. Harry saying he wanted to train. By the time they got back to the house Harry was sure that the Dursley's were asleep. Harry got them into the house and into Dudley's second bedroom. 

"I know it's around here somewhere." Harry muttered. He finally found what he was looking for. An old air rifle and ammo and scope. Harry quickly took all of it and some money and quickly returned to their hiding place where he began reading his magic book until he fell asleep.

* * *

Harry did his best in classes the next day and turned in his homework. This morning Harry had found some kind of ledger on the table with his breakfast. It was for a company called the Daily Prophet and the letter said he was supposed to learn to balance the ledger and see if it was worth investing in.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry worked hard on the ledger throughout the day. It seemed this ledger went all the way back to 1776. He was frowning over it as he absently ate his lunch. Dudley was frowning at him. When it was time for recess he got the quest to get Sara to talk to Dudley he got that done quickly and was informed that his relationship with Dudley had improved. He didn't care he just down on a bench with Padfoot laying at his feet and kept working on the ledger. He got an odd notice at one point. 

**You can now send your reporter to a class to improve their skills.**

According to the part of the ledger he was working on he only had one employee at the time. He chose yes as it said that it would make the business better. 

"This is really hard, Padfoot, but at least it's helping me with my math skills." Harry said, putting the ledger away. "I'm going to read my book again for awhile." He pulled out the Odyssey and continued to do so until classes started again. He walked into the classroom and sat down still reading. He almost missed his seat and Dudley caught him. "Thanks, Dud." 

"What are you reading?" Dudley asked. "The Odyssey? Never heard of it." 

"It's really good." Harry said, "I'd say you should read it but it's too hard for most of our class to read." 

"Then how can you read it?" Dudley wondered. 

"I just can." Harry shrugged. He looked when something rubbed up against his leg. "Padfoot? No you can't follow me to class it's against the rules." he petted his new friend and noticed the collar and tag around his neck as well as a blue vest that showed that he was an assistance dog. The teacher came over. "I'm sorry, I'll take Padfoot back outside." 

"I've never seen an assistance dog so big before." the teacher said, "Dogs with this vest are allowed in schools but it's your job to bring him food, and water and make sure he doesn't use the classroom as a bathroom understand, Harry?" 

Harry's eyes got wide. 

"Oh, yes I understand. I'm very happy with that." Harry said, "no one has to worry because Padfoot doesn't bite but I'm worried about kids with allergys. Isn't Tommy Thompson allergic to dogs. He said so once in Kindergarten. Jenny Hendricks brought her dog to show and tell and Tommy had a reaction and couldn't breathe." 

As if on cue Tommy was sneezing and wheezing. 

"Everyone stay in your seats and read while I take Tommy to the nurse." the teacher sighed and picked the boy up. 

Padfoot was pleased. It was clear that Harry was a very caring person. He'd seen that. He curled up under Harry's desk thinking that Harry was so much like his mother. 

Dudley frowned hard as he took his seat. 

"When did we get a service dog?" he finally asked. 

"I found him." Harry replied turning the page in his book. "He's my best friend. I'll let you pet him if you promise to be nice and not hurt him because he will attack if you hurt him or me." 

Dudley promised and simply patted Padfoot's head before turning back to his Dragon Ball Z manga.

**Reading-10**

He discreetly did his Repair Hogwarts quest then returned to his reading. Their teacher finally returned with the princepal and showed him the dog. He went to the office to call the Dursley's to arrange a meeting they had to know why Harry suddenly had a service dog. He then took the boys record out to read it. The boy isolated himself , hardly talked to anyone, was bullied, came to school hurt a lot, was out of school for medical reasons a lot, and until very recently was a bad student. The record also recorded that Harry was often seen reading when he thought no one was watching him. To him it sounded like a personality disorder, maybe some kind of learning disorder. It was noted that Family Services had been called several times for abuse but nothing had ever come from it.

* * *

It was later in the day and Harry was in the office with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin and of course Padfoot. Harry was nearly done with The Odyssey and was focusing on that not caring what his family about him. 

"As I said on the phone the school must be informed about why Harry suddenly has a service dog following him around." 

"Yes, I'm sorry." Petunia said, quickly. "I was going to have his doctor call you about it. He's a very new age doctor and doesn't approve of giving pills to childern. Honestly, we don't agree but couldn't see the harm when he suggested that Harry get a service dog. You see he's diagnosed Harry with Anti-Social personality Disorder and thinks that Harry will learn to interact with others by interacting with the dog. It is our hope that he'll stop hurting himself as well. It seems to be working but Harry is still doing odd things. He's now moved himself and the dog into the treehouse and refuses to come into the house. I'm sorry you weren't informed but it's been two days and already it's working. He actually talked to me and he hardley ever does that." 

"He talks to me too." Dudley pipped up. "And he's gotten Sara to talk to me. He's very odd but the dog helps." 

The Princepal nodded and wrote it down he was recording this like he did all his meetings since one father had accused him of saying something he hadn't said and they's had to go to court. 

"I'm glad to hear Harry is getting help for his problems and is already improving but I must hear from his doctor as soon as possible." he said, "Harry talked to his teacher today and was able to recall that one of the students in his class was allergic to dogs. So as you can see we will need to accomidate him." 

The Dursley's were not pleased about having to explain the dog. None of them knew where the dog had come from or why it was a service dog. Petunia knew though that she could convince the doctor that took care of Harry to agree to their story. The man was interested in her and she was having an affair with him. He would do whatever she asked.

"Auntie." 

"What?" Petunia said, absently as she held the back door open for Dudley to get in. 

"I need my school shots." Harry said, "I haven't gotten them and Dudley needs his last one before the nurse calls you." 

Petunia blinked stupidly. She'd forgotten Dudley's appointment the next morning and Harry's shots all together. 

"I call Dr. Morgan tonight. Now is that _thing_ safe to travel?" 

"Yes, the librarian from school drove us to the library yesterday." Harry said, getting in. "Padfoot, in." 

Padfoot got in and Petunia shut the door.

* * *

Dr. Morgan watched as Petunia came in the next morning. He wasn't working today but no one else in his practice would deal with Dudley so he came in he wasn't going to complain any chance to see Petunia was something he would take. He quickly gave Dudley his shot and then talked to Harry about his dog while giving him his shots. When Petunia came back they left together agreeing to meet at his apartment. 

"Auntie, Padfoot and I want to go to school." Harry told her once in the car. 

"Dudley will bring home you homework." Petunia snapped, "You can read your books or play outside by the pool." 

"Fine." Harry sighed, already buried in The Iliad. 

He hated going with his aunt when she went to meet her lover. Sure he had a big house with a pool but Harry normally hated it he couldn't swim for one and he normally didn't have books for another but now he had books so he'd be able to entertain himself until until his aunt was done and maybe get the book done.

* * *

Harry was annoyed as he surfaced from his book around noon. He knew his aunt wasn't this loud when she was with his uncle he guessed this man made it feel good for her. He got up and knocked on the bedroom door. After a few minutes of knocking it slammed open. 

"What?!" his aunt demanded she was wrapped in red silk sheet.

"We're hungry." Harry replied not looking at her. 

"Eat whatever you want." Dr. Morgan said, coming to the door. He messed up Harry's already messy hair. Harry flinched away from him. He didn't like being touched. " You and Padfoot can eat anything you want and I have some soda in there. Go on." 

Harry nodded and they went to the kitchen. He sighed and began making grilled cheese for himself. He got some other food made for Padfoot. He didn't think that feeding cheese to his dog was a good idea. When lunch was ready they went out by the pool and ate. Harry then opened the ledger and just in time. 

**Your worker has returned from training. **

**Your worker is now a Level 2 Reporter.**

He began working on the ledger again. 

**Time to repair Hogwarts.**

Harry idly wondered if Sara would talk to Dudley today without him there to help. Then decided if she didn't maybe Dudley would be nicer to him in the future so that he could get Sara to speak to him. He doubted it. He worked on the ledger until it was time to pick Dudley up from school. He was then sitting in the car readiing. 

Petunia glanced in the review mirror at her nephew. He was certianly doing a lot reading these days and less cleaning. Looking back at him she thought about her sister and wondered if she should treat him better. 

"Did you have fun?" she tried. 

"I read and Padfoot chased animals." Harry replied, with a shrug. 

Petunia gave it up. The boy hardly talked she was sure it was actually their fault because they beat him everytime he did but now it made it feel like she was talking to a wall. She wondered if the boy was as crazy as they always said he was. Then she worried that in a year he would get a letter from that school. In a year he would learn what he was and her anger and hate intensified. 

"You haven't been doing your chores." She said. 

"I have to smarten up." Harry told her back. "I don't want to get thrown out of school." 

"That is no excuse not to do your chores and cook meals." she stated forcibly. 

Padfoot agreed but didn't think he would like the Dursley's version of chores. He cursed they shouldn't know about the treehouse and shouldn't be able to get in. He'd have to erase their memory of the treehouse and see if that made the wards work to their full effect. He'd just put some basic one's on there to hide it. He was hoping Harry would want to cast the spells in the ward book he'd given him at some point. He wanted the boy well versed in using his magic by the time he went off to Hogwarts. He only had a year to teach Harry everything a proper Pureblood heir should know. The way Harry was going through books maybe it wouldn't be so hard.


End file.
